


The Girl Who Cracked Marble

by awkwardlyweepingstudent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Feels, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, Foster Care, Half-Blood Slytherin, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Muggle-born Slytherin Character, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Lily Evans / Severus Snape, Past Relationship(s), Pining Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape is a Dad, Snape is a Dad, draco has feelings, severus is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlyweepingstudent/pseuds/awkwardlyweepingstudent
Summary: When did you realize you were magic?It was a question many muggle-born students had been asked over the years and it usually took some time to remember. It often was a passing moment during their childhood where a cup moved across the table to them, or some chores seemed to complete themselves. It was a brief moment, not too powerful or noticeable, since the lack of wand or a spell greatly lessened the power of any wizard. These fleeting childhood memories were not the case for one student in particular, Willow Evans.DISCLAIMER: THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW THE CANONNICAL TIMELINE OF HARRY POTTER AND WILL LIKELY HAVE MANY INCONSISTANCIES BUT BEAR WITH ME PLS
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	The Girl Who Cracked Marble

PREVIEW:

The chatter among the students died down as a certain teacher entered the room, closing the shades with a swift action as he passed he spoke, “Turn to page 394”

“Excuse me, sir. Where's Professor Lupin?”

“That's not really your concern, is it, Potter?” the man raised an eyebrow at the young boy, the man turned back to the classroom, “Suffice it to say your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time” whispers spread around the classroom again which were once more silenced by the professors speaking up, “Turn to page 394”

"Werewolves?"

“But sir, we just learned about red caps and hinkypunks. We're not meant to start that for weeks.

“Quiet.” the sound of the doors opening once again caused heads to snap to the back of the classroom, a young woman walked in. She wasn’t too tall, standing at about 153cms, with her pale skin and bright green eyes posing as a stark contrast to her hair which was a dark black shade and fell to her mid-back and swished slightly as she moved. She wore plain robes, obviously missing the decor of a house, signifying that she had not been sorted yet, a peculiar and almost unheard of sight. 

“Have you ever seen her before,” Hermione whispered to the boy beside her, 

“Never” the two, along with the rest of the class had their eyes fixed on her as she glanced besides her, her eyes fixed on the textbook that laid open on the table,

“And here I was thinking I was behind on lessons.” she paused looking up, “ you’re _only_ on _werewolves_ ” she raised an eye at the elder professor. 

“That’s quite enough, what do you need?”

“I have this class,” The professor man raised his eyebrows as she continued walking until she was at the front of the classroom, turning to face the rest of the class, a look of shock etched upon the face of her classmates, “Are you going to introduce me, _professor_ , she asked raising an eyebrow,

“Class, this is Willow Evans, she is transferring to Hogwarts from a muggle school but rest assured, she has worked closely with myself and other professors in order to get up to speed with the rest of you lot, now, Crabbe, please move to-”

“But Professor, I always sit here,” The man raised his eyebrow and that was enough of a signal for the boy to gather his stuff and move, “Miss Evans, next to Malfoy,” he pointed to a blonde haired boy 

“Yes _Professor Snape_ ” the girl sighed sarcastically, placing her books down next to the blonde boy and sighing as she looked back up to the lesson, 

“Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?” the man continued with his back turned, failing to see the two hands that quickly shot up, “No one? How disappointing”

“Please, sir.” Granger spoke up, “An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal.”

“A werewolf has no choice.” Willow spoke up,cutting the girl off, which earned her a smile, from the brunette, it appeared to her as if she would no longer be the student who answered all the questions, “With each full moon, when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore, the werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind.” the boy besides her chuckled before letting out a long howl, earning an eye roll from Willow,

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.” he turned to the brunette, “That's the second time you've spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?” 

“In her defense _Professor_ , I spoke too.” the man went to speak again, “and it seems the only _insufferable_ know-it-all here is you,” she paused, “ _Professor_ ”

“But Miss Evans,” he snapped, “If you know what’s good for you you will watch your mouth. It is only a warning this time, next time I will not be so forgiving”


End file.
